Fallen Heroes
by Kai-Lun-Mau
Summary: What if Clarks Ship wasn't the only thing from Krypton to hit Smallville. Now 15 years after the crash A planets greatest scientific achievement and their greatest mistake is about to be come activated
1. Default Chapter

Fallen Heroes

By Kai Lun Mau

In a far off galaxy a sun was slowly dying. On a world of technological wonder a society of people, scientist's artisans and warriors watched as their world crumbled from cosmic stress. Earthquakes rocked fabulous cities of crystal and stone to rubble. The crimson oceans rose and the floating city of Oceania was swallowed by the murky depths. 

In a laboratory, a scientist, possibly the greatest this world have ever known struggled at his work station, his fingers dancing across crystal keys that emitted a ringing tone as each was caressed as he finished the central artificial intelligence ship program for the transport pod he was creating.

His wife stood by the craft, a small child barely several months old wrapped in a blanket clutched to her chest. "Why Jor-el why must you persist in this madness!" She stared at her husband. "The council of elders has decreed that the seismic disturbances will pass, why do you persist in this madness. I will not allow you to send our son away!"

"Kara, you have seen my research you have witnessed the destruction of our cities, our world is dying and I will not condemn our on to death over foolish pride." Jor-el hit the applications crystal and the program downloaded into the ships artificial brain.

Kara hissed. "You dare to go against the counsel, it is not them who are blinded with pride it is you!" She looked at the doorway and shook her head. "I am sorry Jor-el, sorry that it has come to this. GUARDIANS!" The doorway slid open with barely a hiss and several in white metallic armour trotted into the room with their restraining staffs drawn. Moments later a figure stooped with age, his hair silver and thinning entered the domicile of Jor-el. "Jor-el you stand accused of treason, spreading falsities and spreading those falsities with in the populace of our fair city. You shall be taken to confinement to await trial!"

Jor-el shook his head sadly. "Our world is over, I came to you seasons ago with my data and you ignored it, I begged, I pleaded, you would not listen. I will not allow my son to die for your foolish pride Elder. Sol forgive me, but I will not. He darted forward surprising the guardians with his rash actions. He grabbed the restraining staff of the guardian and pivoted on his heel driving a reverse spin kick into the white armour driving the guardian back into the rest of them in a tangled heap. Jor-el moved with a speed the belied his age, the restraining staff moving in a blur as he spun and blocked and countered the remaining guardians. Occasionally landing blows on his opponent's armour sending an electric discharge through their suits dropping them in a twitching pile. Soon he was the only one standing and he turned to face Kara and the Elder. "Give me my son!"

Kara blanched at the cold look on her husband's face. "No I will not allow you to cast our son into space for your madness!"

Jor-el shrugged. "Have it your way then." His restraining staff flicked forward in a blur tapping his wife in the stomach and sent the discharge through her body. "She moaned as she feel forward the child slipping from her limp arms. Jor-el dropped the staff and quickly snatched the falling child. "I have you, don't fret little one your father has you. Ignoring the elder Jor-el crossed the lab floor to the transport craft cradling his infant son close to him. Gently he lay the child within the liquid cocoon that would nurture and protect him. "Sol protect you Kal-el and grant you safe journey on your voyage." He leaned over and kissed his son lightly on the brow and brushed a dark lock of hair so much like his own from his face. 

There was a sound of an electrical discharge and the smell of ozone filled the air and Jor-el blinked and looked down at the front of his robes as blood slowly began to stain the fabric. He stared at the Elder in shock as he held his arm straight the palm upright, the symbol of the ruling class glowing from the discharge. Jor-el reached into his lab coat pocket with shaky fingers and withdrew the octagonal key and turned, sheer force of will keeping him upright. He staggered as he felt another blast strike him in the back slamming him solidly against the transport. He fumbled with the key; blackness creeping into his vision as it dropped into place. Jor-el collapsed onto his back his life's blood pooling on the once pristine floor of his lab. The elder stood above the fallen father and stared down at him. "You would not come peacefully Jor-el, you brought this on yourself. He aimed his glowing palm once more at the dying Jor-el when a high pitched whine filled the lab. The elder raised his eyes and stared shocked as the transport came on line and floated from the lift cradle and rotated away from him. He didn't even have time to scream as the fusion drive came on line and heat of almost two thousand Kelvin's engulfed him blasting what was left of his charred and smoking body clear through the wall of the Lab.

Jor-el lay there on his back dying watching as the roof split apart and the transport craft blasted off into the night sky slowly vanishing into the star filled sky before finally the life left the eyes of Jor-el and he saw no more

Slowly spinning in orbit around Krypton's dead moon Lunis the stasis prison holding Krypton's most devastating weapon of war lay in a state of suspended animation. It was their greatest creation and greatest crime. Once activated it could not be shut down and only through the actions of a team of guardians and Scientists led by Jor-el was the stasis prison created and their weapon was bound. As the transport ship carrying the last son of Krypton blasted out of planetary orbit their sun finally collapsed sending a massive cosmic shock wave devastating the planet of Krypton. The shock wave was so strong the very planet itself crumbled like a sandcastle swallowed by the tide blasting the remains into space. 

The shock wave travailed on striking Lunis and reducing it too to rubble. The Stasis Prison shuddered as it was struck by the cosmic wave but refused to come apart like the planet and moon had. Instead it tumbled out of control another piece of debris in the remains of an obliterated planet and moon. It hurtled through space slowly picking up speed it's course matching that of the transport craft.

Smallville Kansas: 1990

It was like the end of the world as meteor fragments bombarded the small town leaving destruction in their wake. Lana Lang lost her parents that day, while the Kent's a couple so much in love even after ten years of marriage who were unable to have children found a small child out in a field by his space ship. And what was thought to be the largest piece of debris from the meteor storm struck two miles outside of town creating what in years to come would be known as Crater Lake. But what struck the earth creating Crater Lake was no meteor debris. The stasis prison struck the ground so hard and so fast it tore the earth asunder and slowly water filled the massive crater swallowing the stasis prison in it's depths

TBC…

An: there you go first chapter up and Running…. I seem to be once more on a Smaville kick and I'm afraid you're all going to have to suffer


	2. 2:

Chapter 1:

At the bottom of Crater Lake something stirred. Almost three years travelling through space had damaged the Stasis prisons security systems. An impact strong enough to create a two mile lake at least a couple of hundred meters deep wasn't very healthy for it either and now after fifteen years under water it's systems finally halted. Within the confines of the prison the weapon slowly came on line, staring through the filtered lens of it's confinement suit. It growled as it tried to move finding it's arms bound tightly behind it's back. No matter it would soon be free. Massive muscles bunched and strained. After god knows how many hours the restraints on it's left arm tore apart with the screech of protesting metal. It growled as it lifted its arm and roared in triumph before it turned its limited intelligence to its prison.

It drew back its arm still covered by the body suit, the remains of the of the confinement band dangling from it and it let fly. It's massive fist striking the metal of the prison with a soft thump. It growled and drew back its fist again and again each strike causing the area between its massive knuckles to distend. The fabric becoming stretched with each blow till finally the material covering it's fist ripped and three bony crystalline spurs jutted out between it's knuckles. Beneath it's covering the weapon smiled before turning its attention back to the walls of its prison. It hauled back once more and let fly. The bony spurs scored the metal with a faint shriek leaving a faint gouge in its wake. It drew back its fist and let fly once more with the same effect. It would take time and patience and patience was something it had in abundance. It had already spent centuries within its prison. It would be free soon enough

*****************

*God damn Alicia!* Clarks thoughts raged when he thought about that stupid bunny boiler. Finally he thought he had found what he had been searching for, someone who he could trust with his secret, someone like him who knew what it was like to be different from everyone else, and just his luck she turns into a raving psychopath that made Glenn Close in fatal attraction look sane. He Grabbed the timber post from the fence he was rebuilding for his dad while he was in hospital. Even that could be laid at his feet. If he hadn't ran away his father would never have made the deal with Jor-el that lead to his fathers heart attack. He smashed the post into the soil and let loose a frustrated sigh when it splintered. He throew the remains if the post across the field and sat down on top of the wood pile and buried his face in his hands. His eyes burned from unshed tears but he knew he wouldn't shed them. He didn't deserve the release that they would bring. He wasn't sure how long her just sat there fighting a losing battle with his emotions and found himself caught completely unawares when a voice he craved to hear finally pulled him from his thoughts.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

Clark looked up and swallowed the lump in his throat as he locked gazes with Lana, he tried to flash her that Kent smile and failed miserably in the attempt. "L-Lana, what are you doing here?"

Lana clasped her hands together and settled down on the timber pile beside him. "I heard about your Dad, I just came by to see how you're holding up."

Clark turned away from her not wanting her to see the tears building in the corners of his eyes. "I'm doing about as well as can be expected I guess, something else that's my fault." He laughed bitterly. "God, so many things that are my fault that I can't remember all of them any more."

Lana stared at him hard and long before she leaned against him her face pressed against the back of his neck whilst her small arms slipped around his broad shoulders. "This isn't your fault Clark, contrary to popular belief Clark not everything that goes wrong in the world is your fault, not even everything that goes wrong in Smallville is your fault." She tightened her hold on him as she felt his body shudder as long unshed tears slowly began to trickle down his cheeks. "Why do you always have to do things alone Clark, why do you always have to be the hero?"

"Because I have to be, because no one else can."

****************

Back at Crater Lake The weapon continued it's relentless pounding against its prison till finally the wall buckled and bent from blow after blow caved, the bony spurs pushing through the metal tearing a fist sized hole that water began to pour through. The weapon Roared in triumph it would soon be free once more. It gripped the ragged edge of the hole and heaved the metal shrieking in protest as the gap was ripped wider. Water from the lake poured into the prison and the Weapon still calmly went about widening the hole so it could be free. Soon the Prison was full of water and the Weapon gave a final shove and the wall buckled tearing free and the Weapon climbed out of the Prison and into the waters of Crater Lake. Its massive feet sinking into the muddy bottom before it pushed up shooting through the water like a missile causing a small wave to crash against the wooden jetty. With a ground shaking force the weapon landed on the shore it's massive feet digging into the sand. 

Finally it was free.

TBC…

AN: So people give me feed back lemme know what you think

Yours truly,

The Evil Kai Lun Mau

PS: If you enjoy my story and would like to read more of my work you can find it at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=394665


	3. 3:

Chapter 2:

The Weapon stood there on the shores of Crater Lake savouring the sweet smell of freedom. It stared at the beautiful landscape through its goggles taking in the splendid scenery of the forest. It's genetic programming hardwired to it's brain gave it a single command, destroy. It was what it took pleasure in, it was it's sole purpose. The weapon lurched forward the material of the restraining suit binding its movements somewhat. Forest animals scattered from the Weapons path as it ventured into the tree line. With an almost manic glee it struck at an oak that had stood in that spot for over a century, and within in moments of the Weapons passing lay in a splintered on the forest floor. The Weapons hooded head fell back and it bellowed out a challenge for any to come threaten its dominance.

The Weapon continued on it's path of destruction it's one loose arm swinging back and forth in pointless destruction laying waste to tree after tree. It was bored, demanding challenge and a challenge it found. The Weapon stared through its crimson goggles as the grizzly bear ambled into sight, it roared in challenge at the bear and started towards it. The grizzly stood on its hindquarters and roared answering the call and lumbered towards its attacker. It's massive paw striking the Weapons chest tearing a gouge in the restraining suit facial hood. The Weapon responded in kind it's arm swinging through the air like a wrecking ball striking the bear so hard it sailed through the air smacking against a tree. It slid bonelessly to the forest floor it's neck broken. The Weapon waited watching for the creature to stand back up and challenge him further but it did not stir. With almost an air of disappointment the Weapon turned away and continued its swathe of destruction through the forest.

**********

The sun was already low in the horizon when Clark and Lana made their way into the loft. Clarks cheeks were tinged pink from his embarrassment, he couldn't believe he had just unloaded on Lana like that. Lana for the most part was glad though, in a way it made her feel better that Clark was hurting, that he could feel. She was sad because he was hurting, but he had clung to her like a life line and she knew now without a shadow if a doubt that she loved him. She needed him to need her, she wanted so badly to be a part of his life that now, secret weren't important to her. She just wanted to be with him.

Slowly she crossed the wooden floor of the loft and stood at his side at the window watching as the sun was slowly setting and they both just stood there watching like they used to. "Lana?"

Lana turned her attention from the crimson and gold streaked sky and faced him staring up into his emerald gaze. She swallowed as she caught glimpses of the emotion that swirled in his eyes and fought back the urge to just jump him right here in the loft. "Yes Clark?"

"Do you miss this, us together I mean…do you miss me?" Clark wanted so desperately to just lean down and close the distance between the two of them and snatch her lips with his. He ached for her ached in a way that not even Kryptonite could make him feel.

Lana's mouth felt dry as she tried to think of anything besides kissing those lips of his right now. "Yeah Clark I do, sometimes I miss it so much I just want to curl up and cry, but you decided we couldn't be together anymore, and till you decide otherwise Clark that's not going to change."

Clark turned away a sad expression on his face. "There is so much about me you don't know Lana, I want to tell you, but I just don't know how."

Lana reached up and turned his face back towards her. "What things like how you saved me from that Tornado, or how Van claims he watched you catch a bullet out of the air. Or how about when you saved me from Ian or your flash backs to 1961, there are so many moments like that Clark I've lost count of them all. In all honesty after everything that's happened in the last three years you couldn't surprise me if you told me you were an alien."

"But I am!" Clark's face went white as he realised just exactly what he said. "Oh shit…"

"You're a what!" Lana stared at her long time friend and started laughing so hard tears rolled down her face. After everything that had happened between them this was just to much and her fragile emotional state just cracked and soon the laughter turned to tears before turning once more to laughter  
  
"I-I'm an Alien Lana." Clark stood there his hands stuffed into his denim pockets staring at the floor of his loft.  
  
"Right, my best friend, Smallvilles biggest Boy Scout, is from outer space!" She giggled as she paced back and forth. "Well that would explain your dress sense, plaid must be all the rage on your planet."  
  
"Lana..."

  
"No!...You don't get to Lana me Clark Kent!" She waved a finger threateningly in his face. "All this time you've lied to me...you lied to me Clark, and that hurts worse than you leaving me behind that day." She looked at him, no more laughter, no more tears just a profound look of Loss. "You were right, the Clark Kent I knew and loved was a lie after all."  
  
Clark sat there a semi stunned expression his only response as he watched Lana Lang disappear from his life. Inside of him the small part of him he was screaming at him to fight, to hold on to her now, she knew there were no more secrets "No....no your not walking out of my life!" Lana flinched as he suddenly appeared in front of her blocking the stairs down. "Yes I lied about myself. I had no choice, Mom and Dad decided I had to hide who I am, what I can do, we had to or I could have ended up in a specimen jar, but the one thing that I never ever lied about was my feelings for you." He reaches up slowly his fingertips lightly touching her cheek, his heart breaking as she flinched pulling back for a brief moment. "I love you Lana Lang, I have since we were five years old."  
  
Lana struggled with the torrent of emotion that flowed through her at the one moment, after all these months of thinking she would never hear him say those words again she melted, leaning into his touch, craving it almost. "I missed you so much..." All was forgotten in that brief moment when Clark claimed Lana's lips as his own. She moaned as the passionate kiss shot through her body leaving a trail of molten fire through her nerves as she pressed her body against his.  
  
Clark's mind exploded with the kiss, the feel of her small body pressed against his was exciting, her fingertips lightly stroking his stomach through his shirt arousing. But the kiss, her tongue dancing with his was too much, it was sensory overload and Clark's mind just shut down as he pulled her tighter against him. Finally it was the need for oxygen that broke the pair apart, his strong arms circling her small frame protectively, possessively even. "I never lied about loving you Lana."  
  
Lana nestled against his chest, her small arm circling his was wrapping him in a tight embrace, in her mind her emotions raged, anger hurt confusion but above all others...Love. She knew she was trapped she loved him too much to let him out of her life for a second time. "I want the truth Clark, all of it."  
  
*********  


TBC…


	4. 4:

Chapter 3:  
  
"So…lets see if I've got everything, you came here the day of the meteor strike. The same strike that killed my parents obliterated half the town, which has led to fifteen years of meteor mutations. You have been the one defending the town from said meteor mutations for three years now, saving not only my life countless times but Chloe's, Pete's, Your parents, Lex, and countless others I don't know about?"  
  
Clark nodded slightly from his seated position on the couch nervously rubbing his hands together as he watched Lana as she paced back and forth across the wooden floor of the loft. "And just to recap, you can run pretty much faster than people like myself can see. You have X-ray vision and judging by your massive blush when you told me about that one you have perved the girls locker room on occasion." She turned to look at him tilting her head slightly studying him. "Plus every time you get well for lack of a better word horny you can start fires with your eyes, you have hearing so acute you can listen to a conversation in the middle of the Talon from your bed room." She giggled slightly. "Oh yeah and your indestructible, if anything hits you it gets totalled be it cars, people or killer mutant bug boys."  
  
Clark looked up at her and nodded slightly unsure of whatever she planned to do next; she was handling this a little to calmly for his liking. "Lana are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah Clark just one thing I really need to do first ok?" She smiled sweetly at Clark  
  
Clark nodded earnestly and sat forward waiting patiently for her to tell him what it was she wanted. So you can imagine Clarks surprise when Lana smashed the two by four over his head. It cracked in half the broken piece spinning across the loft into one of the darkened corners of the barn. Stunned Clark reached up gingerly brushing the few small pieces of wood tangled in his hair. He stared up at Lana his expressive emerald eyes flashing equal amounts of hurt and confusion.   
  
Lana dropped the broken piece of wood on the floor and stepped forward and knelt on the floor between his legs her elbows resting on Clark's thighs as she stared into his eyes. "That was for lying to me for so long Clark, if you were anyone else I would have slapped you, but I get the feeling you wouldn't even feel it and I would. No more secrets Clark, promise me from now that you will tell me everything." Clark was to stupefied for words by this point and Lana mercurial temperament was not helping his thought process, so rather than open his mouth and make an ass of himself he settled for nodding dumbly.  
  
Lana flashed him that secret little smile she had the one that screamed I'm a little minx. "Good boy." She leaned forward with that smile leading the charge and pressed her lips to Clark's in a slow sensual kiss that seemed to last for hours. Finally the need for air forced the two apart and Lana shivered as his emerald eyes flashed, the colour almost shifting to a deep forest green before his strong arms wrapped around her and pulled into another kiss.  
  
***************  
  
The Weapon continued to carve its swathe of destruction through the Kansas forest. In its wake animals scattered to escape the rampaging beast as it seem to take a perverse pleasure in just simply destroying the once peaceful forest. It bellowed out another challenging roar and seemed almost disappointed that no one returned the challenge. Suddenly the roar was returned at last another to prove its dominance over.  
  
***************  
  
Andy Jackson had been working for the Luthor Corp factory for ten years now, running deliveries in his eighteen wheeler. The engine roared as he climbed the steep incline, urging his truck to make it with it's thirty ton load. In ten years nothing exciting had ever happened to Andy, and at times he found himself wishing that something would just break the monotomy of his life. He glanced away from the road for a moment to switch channels on his radio and when he turned his gaze back to the road he yelled slamming on the breaks as a mountainous figure appeared in the middle of the road screaming. Stopping thirty tons all at once is simply impossible, especially when the thirty tons is moving at sixty miles an hour. Andy's truck skid and slid over the dirt road before jack-knifing violently flipping the truck onto it's side. Inside the truck Andy screamed as the figure in the road just stood there as all thirty tons slid towards it.  
  
The Weapon bellowed his challenge as the strange beast charged him. He started shambling forward to meet its charge to prove its superiority over this creature. The weapons shoulder slammed into the Trucks front grill, bring the truck and it's driver to a complete stop. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the thirty-ton trailer it was hauling. The trailer slammed into the back of the truck giving the once sturdy and shiny truck the whole trash compacter look. The trailer pivoted sweeping around the truck like a scything blade.  
  
The Weapon stepped back from the clearly defeated beast and roard in satisfaction, another opponent bested, unfortunately while busy basking in it's victory the Weapon failed to notice the trailer. There was a tremendous crash as the thirty ton metal container slammed into the Weapon at sixty miles an hour and sent the Weapon tumbling out of control back into the forest.  
  
Andy tried vainly to pry open the door of his truck, but the damage had bent the frame out of shape making it impossible to get it. Panic growing inside of him he fumbled for his CB radio depressing the call button. "Dispatch this is Andy Jackson, I'm about one mile outside of Luthor Corp processing plant on Forest side road, something has mangled my truck and I'm…." Andy trailed off as the thing that totalled his truck burst from the tree line in a rage. He wet himself as he saw part of it's face, the confinement hood ripped away revealing a face that wouldn't look out of place in a horror movie, palid greyish skin and bright bloodshot eyes, but what truly frightened him was the creatures face. It's jaw line was dotted by crystal spikes that pushed through it's skin and it's eyebrows weren't hair but more of the ragged crystals. It roared and Andy started to fumble with the button babbling incoherently as the creature advanced on his track.   
  
The Weapon was angry, this interloper thought it could defeat him, he would show this creature who was the true strength. The Weapon reached the cab and started to smash its fist into the already mangled metal. The bony spurs on it's fist seemed to grow larger with every hit. It roared in anger as it's single fist closed around the metal and it heaved snapping the connector cables between the truck and it's load. And it spun almost like a discus thrower, the truck gathering speed inside Andy was screaming as The weapon let go and the twisted remains of the truck took to the air sailing backwards the way it came. But this wasn't enough for the Weapon. He snarled and started to shamble forward breaking out into an awkward run before leaping high into the air after its prey, clearing several hundred metres a leap. Finally he caught up with the truck as it lay on its side in a pool of burning petrol. The Weapon raised it's fist to strike again when a wail caught it's ears. It turned another of these creatures was heading towards it and in the distance it could see the creatures lair and what appeared to be even more of them. At last the Weapon smiled and began a shambling run towards the approaching enemy.  
  
***********  
  
TBC…


	5. 5:

Chapter 4:

"Clark?" Martha Kent quickly cut across the garden heading towards the loft in a slow run. Recently with everything that had been going on in Smallville the Kent's had taken to have Jonathan's old CB radio on while she was working in the kitchen just in case anything was happening that needed her boy. She unlike Jonathan understood Clark's need to help those weaker than himself, his need to be accepted by these people and it made her so proud even if it did leave her with her heart in her mouth sometimes. Today was different though, as she worked away the CB crackled into life with multiple panicked cries from the Drivers out at the Luthor Corp plant. In the background she could hear that awful roar and the terrible laugh as the sounds of tearing metal and peoples screams filled the airwaves as the drivers called for help. She knew Jonathan wouldn't approve but the plant was an hour's drive outside of town even travelling at sixty miles an hour. Clark may be the only chance these people had.

At the sound of his mothers voice Clark and Lana sprang apart like scalded cats trying to look as if they hadn't just been rounding second base with all intention of running for home. "Uh…Yeah mom?" Without even thinking about it he reached out taking Lana's hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Clark there's something going on at the Luthor Plant I think they need your he…" She blinked at the sight of his son clutching the hand of Lana Lang and she trailed off her face white with the thought she may have said to much. "Hi Lana, I didn't know you were up here, Clark can I talk to you privately for a second." Clark smiled a nervous kind of smile and Martha knew right then what had happened. "You told her?" Clark had the decency to turn away but Lana stood detaching her hand from Clarks and walking over to take Martha's hands in her own.

"Not really, I already had most of the facts Mrs Kent, I knew how special Clark was and I knew he could do things normal people couldn't do, so I confronted him and he kinda filled in the blanks."

Martha gave her son the `We are going to be discussing this later young man` look and turned her attention back to Lana. "And you're ok with the fact he's an alien?" Lana grinned slightly and laughed. "What's so funny?"

Lana turned to a blushing Clark before looking back at his mother. "Well when I was a kid I always wanted my own E:T, now I have the next best thing, that and when he finally told me the entire truth I hit him over the head with a two by four."

"You did…never mind, seeing as you know the Kent family secret I guess you can hear what I have to say. Clark there is something bad happening at the Luthor Corp plant, it's all over he CB something is tearing the place apart, one of the drivers said it was like Doomsday out there and there's no way for the police to get there soon enough to help out."

Clark nodded solemnly. "I'll go right away mom." Clark stood and turned to Lana. "Wait here for me and we can finish our…discussion when I get back ok?" Lana smiled and stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Be safe ok."

Clark smiled. "Indestructible remember." He flashed her that trademarked Kent grins before disappearing in a gust of cold air. Lana sighed and touched her fingers to her lips with a silly grin on her face. 

Martha watched the young girl for a moment and smiled. "It's the grin, it should be outlawed, his father is exactly the same, they flash that grin and you are willing to let them get away with anything." She slipped her arm through Lana's and led the smiling girl out of the Loft. "I have some apple cobbler in the oven, let's go talk."

***************************

The aptly named Doomsday raised its arms in triumph and roared to the heavens, all it's strange enemies had fallen before its might. All around him trucks lay in ruins some burning as their fuel tanks caught fire exploding in gouts of orange and red flame, whilst in the middle stood Doomsday like a mythical demon from hell. In the background the Luthor Corp plant stood empty, it's workers having fled through a system of corridors that's led away from the plant itself towards the methane storage tanks where they could escape unnoticed by the creature. 

Doomsday laughed its awful growling laugh and turned its attention to the plant, the domicile of his enemies, soon it too would know the might of Doomsday. It started to trudge across the muddy fields kicking and punching aside the burning wrecks that littered the road. It shambled towards the buildings in its awkward run it's over developed muscles and the containment suit hindering it's approach but it was picking up speed when something slammed into it knocking it off it's feet and sending it sliding through the muddy field.

Clark stood there the wind causing his red flannel shirt to flap in the breeze and he watched as the creature, Doomsday climbed to its feet and growled at him. He stood proud in his abilities and waited for the creature to approach. "I don't know what you are but you're not going any further. Doomsday roared in challenge and crossed the space between them and drew back its free arm and fired a punch that could crack a mountain in half into the strange two leg's body.

Clark tensed his muscles intent on taking the blow to prove his superior strength, maybe get the creature to back down. He almost doubled over when it struck, he had never been hit so hard in his life, he didn't even react as the creature lashed out with a booted foot, knocking the wind out of him and driving him backwards through the air and into the remains of one of the burning trucks.

Doomsday laughed as yet another pitiful enemy fell beneath its mighty feet and it stomped towards the burning truck intent on finishing off this new threat. It tore into the remains of the truck trying to find it's prey when it felt a hand tap it on the shoulder. It spun in surprise and it rocked backwards as an uppercut struck him solidly in the face knocking him back several steps. It laughed

Clark was shocked that blow should have been enough to put any normal man or beast out for the count. He flexed his fingers sore from the uppercut and he watched as it straightened and laughed at him. Clark fixed a determined expression on his face and darted forward at super speed raining super speed full strength blows upon the creature intent on bringing it down. Doomsday roared in pain as it felt the blows through its containment suit and it lashed out with its arm almost matching Clark's own speed and connected solidly with Clark's midsection. Clark soared through the air and slammed into the ground and sliding through the mud leaving a foot deep trench almost twenty metres long. 

Clark pushed himself up onto his hands and knees gasping for breath blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He barely reacted in time as Doomsday cast a shadow over him and tried to stomp him down into the mud. Clark rolled aside as the creatures massive foot sunk into the mud almost up to it's knee and Clark rolled back in to take advantage his booted foot coming in at full strength into the creatures groin. Doomsday howled in pain from the blow and snatched Clark's ankle out of the air with its massive fist and whipped him around and tossed him clear across the field towards the factory. Clark slammed into the metal-sheeted concrete wall and through it crashing through several floors before he came to a dazed halt. He slowly pushed himself to his feet his body aching. He had to stop this thing, Smallville town centre was only an hour away on foots and this thing would tear apart his home, the thoughts of Pete and Chloe or his parents at the mercy of this creature incensed him. The thought of Lana in its clutches drove his anger to new heights and he pushed himself to his feet and scanned the grounds with his X-ray vision. 

Sighting the creatures approach he darted forward at super speed clear through the wall slamming once more into the creatures body firing super powered blows to the creatures midsection. Each blow lifting Doomsday clean off it's feet taking the massive monster by surprise. Evading the monsters reach Clark grabbed the behemoth by its ankle and heaved it off the ground and spun round and round like a hammer thrower. _`He weighs almost half a ton, gotta use that weight, need to get enough speed. ` _Soon the pair were blurred like a spinning top and Clark let go of the beasts ankle and watched as it sailed through the air in the opposite direction heading towards the massive methane tanks. Clark blurred across the ground chasing hi adversary, ignoring the pain that filled his body. He skidded to a stop and looked around trying to find some sign of it when he glurked as it's massive hand clamped around his head and slammed him into the gravel around the methane tanks. Clark lay there limp in the gravel as once more the creature hauled him upright and brought him face to face. Clark stared into its one revealed eye and saw a depth of hatred and anger he had never witnessed before. "Jrrrrrrrellllll."

Clark was horrified, the creature, this Doomsday had called him by his father's name. Panic filled the struggling teenager at the thought that this could be another of his father's tests and he let fly with his heat vision, the semi visible jet of heat scorched Doomsday's face and it howled dropping Clark to the ground as it clutched it's blistered face. Clark turned his gaze to the Methane tank and once more let fly with his heat vision, carving a gaping hole in the metal and sparking off the gas inside. The explosion blossomed into the air as tanker after tanker exploded while Clark tried to outrun the blast his injuries affecting his ability to super speed properly. Doomsday didn't know what hit it as it was swallowed by the roiling wave of fire whilst Clark was caught by the shock wave and hurled through the air and crashed down in the cornfield and lay still.

TBC…

AN: Before I go any further I don't want people complaining that Doomsday is far to weak, this is an AU the Doomsday in my story is partially different to the one in DC comics and if you bear with the story all will be explained in the next chapter I promise. And guys some feed back would be nice, even if you think the story blows it'd be nice ta hear from ya'll 

Yours Sincerely

The ever imaginative and Evil Kai Lun Mau


	6. 6:

Chapter 5:

Jonathon sped along the highway trying his damnedest to get to the Luthor Corp plant before the Sheriff and her deputies. Martha's panicked call to tell him about Clark going to help the plant workers came just moments before the destruction of the methane tankers lit up the sky. Even on the outskirts of Metropolis the explosion could be seen and Jonathon was grateful that he was closer than the County Sheriff. 

`Dear God`. Those were the first thoughts that crossed Jonathon's mind as he drove around the carnage that was left between the battle of Clark and whatever the hell it was that was out here. The cornfield lay flattened and burning in what seemed in a mile wide radius. The truck skidded to a stop in the mud and ash as Jonathon grabbed his shotgun from the back window in the cab and began to holler at the top of his lungs. "CLARK!" He climbed onto the hood of his truck and swept his gaze across the ruined field for some sign of his son. "Clark!" 

"D-dad…"

Jonathon jumped off the hood and started to trudge through the remains of the field towards the weak sound coming from his son. "Clark! Clark where are you!" The ruined corn moved as Clark tried to get his dads attention waving his arm tiredly in to much pain to do much else. Jonathon swept the ruined corn off of his son's body and bit back a cry of surprise at Clark's bruised and bloody body. "God Clark what happened. Come on son lets get you out of here before the Sheriff turns up."

"I-is it stopped?" Clark tried to focus his badly swollen eyes on his father as Jonathon slipped his arms around Clark and tried to pick him up. Clark groaned as he felt his broken ribs shift under his fathers hold on him. "D-dad…w-where is I-it." 

"Clark you're a mess Son, I need to get you out of here before the Sheriff turns up." Jonathon tried his best to ease his son into the flat bed but Clark gripped his arm tightly almost cutting off the circulation and his eyes focused for a few moments on his fathers. "G-got to…got to get t-to caves. Thing….c-called me…Jor-el." Jonathon stared at his son horrified before a determined expression crossed his face. "Ok son, we'll go." Clark rolled into the flat bed and Jonathon pulled the tarp over the top of him before climbing back into the Truck and reversed away from the destruction. 

*************

The fires burned freely around the ruins of the massive methane tankers. Metal groaned and shrieked as it was moved and shifted around the site of the explosion. In the midst of that burning inferno a figure slowly stood. It's skin smoking, it's containment suit in ruins and the restraint on it's once confined arm gone, now it was truly free and it's opponent would fall before it's true might. Ignoring the immense heat from the flames Doomsday searched through the ruins, it would find Jor-el and after a thousand years of captivity would have its vengeance.

**************

Leaning heavily on his dad's shoulder Clark limped slowly into the caves his teeth grit against the pain as he could feel his broken bones slowly knitting themselves back together. The answers had to be here somewhere, this thing was even stronger than he was and it knew his biological father. He leaned against one of the walls whilst Jonathon swept the beam of his flash light back and forth from image to image till finally it rested on at first appearance was a hunting scene, but the beast being hunted was that of the creature Clark had just battled. "Jor-el!" He pushed away from the wall. "I know you can hear me Jor-el, what is this thing Jor-el, how do I stop it!" Suddenly the cave was filled with a soft blue light as part of the wall melted away and the ship key fell to the ground with a metallic ting. Gingerly Clark knelt and picked it up between his fingers and stiffened as suddenly everything went white.

****************

It roared in frustration. Somehow Jor-el had escaped it. Doomsday grabbed a piece of two-ton sheet steel, blistering hot and warped from the explosion and hurled it aside in its rage. No matter sooner or later Jor-el would return to once more try to subdue it. Then he would kill the kryptonian. It began to trek across the ruins of the field, it's limited intellect enough to recognise a road for the paths it's metallic enemies used, perhaps if he followed it, and it would lead him to Jor-el. As it stomped along the highway it passed a sign. `Welcome to Smallville Meteor Capital of the World. `

*****************

"Hello Kal-el."

Clark grit his teeth in annoyance. "My name is Clark, not Kal-el." He turned seeking the source of the voice and he stopped short when he came across it. There dressed in white robes with hair almost to his shoulders stood himself. Older, broader across the shoulders, but it was him. 

The person nodded. "You are both Clark Kent and Kal-el of Krypton, for you can be neither without the other. I am Jor-el, your father."

Clark stood there in shock as he looked around the white room, glancing down to look at himself and noting he was dressed similarly to Jor-el. "What is this place?"

Jor-el smiled slightly. "This is a virtual simulation of my conoiusness, our home planet was a world of technological wonder, surpassing the advancements of this world by several centuries. We were a world of scientists and artisans with a small contingent arms men, guardians as they were called to defend us. Almost a thousand years before my own experiences here on earth our planet was in the midst of a civil dispute the likes of which was never seen before. The people were protesting the actions the head of the Guardians, a General Zod, Zod sought power only for himself and was rapidly turning Kryptos our sister colony into a police state. In secret Zod charged his lead scientist Abraxus to create a biological weapon, a super soldier to use against Krypton itself and thus the Weapon was created. The Kryptonian genome was spliced and altered till finally from the cloning vats the Weapon was conceived. But it was a force unto itself. It escaped it's bonds and laid waste to first the lab complex then the science compound before unleashing it's wrath upon the city and it's populace. Millions died in the days that followed. Guardians were sent to destroy it and they failed. Whatever Abraxus had done had rendered it nigh invulnerable to all our weapons. I at that time was a Guardian and it was against my fathers wishes that I volunteered for the final assault against the Weapon. Our scientists had been developing a stasis prison to hold the creature and after a long drawn out battle. I and I alone remained alive and the Weapon was sealed within its prison and place in a sychcronys orbit of our primary moon to stay there till we could discover a way to destroy it completely." Jor-el sighed. "We failed and it remained in stasis for a thousand years before the destruction of our planet where the force of the explosion drove the prison here. And now it has escaped."

Clark shook his head trying to clear it of the images that had spawned in his mind as his father spoke of the past. "There must be a way to stop it."

Jor-el shook his head. "The name given to this Weapon by the people here, Doomsday is aptly fitting, for that is what it is, it is unadulterated Hatred, for myself especially and for you by association. You must remember Kal-el, though it looks nothing like you, it's DNA is Kryptonian and like you the longer it spends on this planet under their yellow sun the stronger it becomes. The only reason you have survived this first encounter is your long term exposure, but even then you barely survived."

"Wait Clark turned to face Jor-el, you say it has my powers, or will have, if it's Kryptonian in origin then won't the Meteor fragments affect it the way they do me?"

Jor-el pondered a moment before nodding. "Perhaps, but you would have to handle them yourself and that would render you truly vulnerable to its frenzied attacks."

Clark nodded. "It's a chance I have to take Jor-el, even now it could be on its way to Smallville and I know what I have to do."

The white faded and Clark found himself back in the caves his dad's hand resting on his shoulder. "Are you ok son?" Clark winced as the touch set some of his bruises off. "Jor-el thinks that my plan could work, this Doomsday is Kryptonian in origin, that means the Kryptonite will affect it like it does me."

Jonathon shook his head. "No, it's far to risky, that thing almost killed you son, you can barely stand and you want to go toe to toe with it again with kryptonite involved?" Jonathon squeezed his sons shoulder. "You need to recover let the authorities deal with it."

"Dad I can't stand here and do nothing while it rampages through the town."

The Key seemed to float from Clarks hand and hovered there, Jor-els voice filling the cave. "Kal-el is correct Jonathon Kent, this is his destiny, he must stop this creature before it grows in power. But you are correct that Kal-el is in no fit state to challenge the Weapon." The Key spun in the air, spinning so fast soon it was a blur before it seemed to erupt in brilliant yellow light. "My final gift to you my son, once this light fades my central power source will fade and I will be no more, know I love you and I gladly give my life a second time so that you may have a chance at your own."

Jonathon threw his arm over his eyes to shield him from the glare, Jor-el's words ringing in his ears. "Clark!" 

Clark Kent, Kal of the house El stood bathing in the light. He could feel his wounds healing at an accelerated rate even for him, bones knitted together instantly, gashes from the creatures bone spurs heals leaving fresh pink skin and no scars.

Finally the light faded and Jonathon stood there blinking the tears away trying to see past the colour spots. "Clark where are you son?" Finally the spots cleared and Jonathon stared at his son in astonishment. Clark stood there in the centre of the room garbed in a skin tight Jump suit of white with a Silver pentagon on his chest bearing the symbol of the house El. A white half mask covered his face with a dark strip across his eyes. "Clark what did he do to you?"

Clark looked at his dad through the visor. "He recharged my solar reserves, it was the only way dad, as for the outfit, it was Jor-els, we figured it would draw Doomsday's attention. Dad I have to go now, tell mom I love her and tell Lana I'm sorry I couldn't give her the fairytale."

Before Jonathon could respond Clark speeded out from the caves leaving him behind to simply wait and see if is son would return from this fight.

TBC…


	7. 7:

Chapter 6:

Lana was only paying partial attention to the road as she made her way to the talon, everything that gone on earlier that day was running rampant through her mind. She wouldn't have bothered with her shift at the Talon if Martha hadn't insisted that they keep everything looking like normal. She had been at the Kent farm for two hours and there was no sign of Clark. She frowned as she remembered the conversation they had while alone in the loft. 

__

**Flashback to loft***

Lana sat there on the couch a slight smile on her face as she watched Clark pace back and forth before he sat down beside her and gently took her small hand in his larger one. "It's like a fairy tale Clark, alien or not, powers or not you're my prince charming." 

Clark shook his head and lifted her hand to his lips kissing each knuckle gently. " That's just it Lana. I'm no prince, and my life is no fairy tale, all I can offer you is right now, because in the real world there are no happy endings for people like me." He sighed. "Being a hero means you always have to sacrifice something and for the past three years almost what I've sacrificed has always cost me you, heroes don't get happy endings in the real world Lana." She silenced him, laying her finger across his lips.

"Then we make a happy ending to suit both of us." She leaned forward closing the distance between them and pressed her lips to his.

**End flashback**

Her fingers gently touched her lips that still tingled from the kisses they shared in the loft and smiled. She parked her SUV outside the Talon and smiled at the fact that there were no more secrets and Clark and her where finally back together where they belonged. She frowned as a woman running down the sidewalk jostled her. "Hey do I look invisible to you?" She frowned as the women kept on hurrying away. "Bitch." She pulled open the door to the coffee shop and stepped inside surprised to find it empty of customers and her waitresses pulling on their coats. "Ok someone want to tell me what's going on here?"

One of her waitresses looked at her like she was nuts. "The sheriffs department has ordered that we evacuate the town, something destroyed the Luthor Corp plant and it's on its way towards us." The waitress shook her head. "It's been all over the news for the past two hours. We were just waiting on you to arrive so we could lock up and get to the school gymnasium."

Lana blanched, the Luthor Corp plant was where Clark had gone, and he hadn't been able to stop this thing. "You better go, I won't be far behind you." The waitress nodded and vanished out the door. Lana ran across the talon room and snatched up the phone cursing at the lack of dial tone. She slammed the receiver down and sprinted from the coffee shop and quickly climbed into her SUV and started it up intent on getting back to the Kent's and find out about Clark. Her SUV tore down the main street speeding past several other drivers as she went. 

She probably would have made it all the way out of town if it weren't for the wreckage of a police cruiser crashing into the road metres in front of her. She swerved narrowly avoiding the flaming debris and slammed on her brakes and stared horrified through her windshield at Doomsday. It stood almost seven-foot in height and almost 5 foot broad, the tattered remains of its containment suit clinging stubbornly to its grey muscular hide. Crystalline shards protruded through it's skin at all its joints and it's facial contours. Doomsday stood there amidst the burning wreckage the deputy's body dangling almost two feet off the ground his head covered by one of Doomsday's massive fists. Lana almost vomited as Doomsday's fist closed and the Deputy's body fell to the road with a thump his head nothing more than red stringy pulp. 

Doomsday laughed its terrible growling laugh as it opened it's fist and the bits of blood bone and brain fell to the road with a wet splat before he turned his attention towards Lana's SUV. A chilling smile spread across Doomsday's face and it started to shamble through the debris towards Lana. Lana screamed in fear and slammed the SUV into reverse and started backwards down the road trying to out distance the chasing Doomsday. Outside people where screaming in fear and horror as this hulking behemoth lumbered down the street gaining on Lana before slamming it's massive fist down smashing through Lana's engine block. The truck spun in a skid before flipping over several times before slamming into a parked Sedan. Groggily Lana climbed out of the ruins of her SUV and tried to ruin, blood trickling down her face from a gash on her scalp.

Doomsday watched the puny two legs run laughing as it tried to escape him. It crouched bunching it's muscles before it leapt clean over the top of her and landing on the road so hard the tarmac shattered under it's boots. Lana screamed and tried to arrest her forward motion losing her balance in the process and falling onto her side. She sobbed in fear and pain as she stared up at the smirking monstrous visage of Doomsday. Doomsday raised both arms high above it's head fully intending to bring down a crushing blow upon Lana's frail human body when something slammed into him from behind smashing into his kidney area and sending him soaring across the road and smashed through the Post Office window.

Lana stared up at her rescuer with relief and awe, knowing that this white knight was her boy friend Clark Kent.

Clark Kent of the house of El gently helped Lana to her feet as the remains of the outer wall of the post office crumbled and Doomsday lumbered into the street again and roared at Clark. Clark growled. "Stay away from her you soon of a bitch!" Clark blurred out of sight and the clash of the titans began.

TBC…

AN: Just encase regarding LanasRomeo's idea if someone out there wants to use my idea for Clarks outfit for some art work like a cover for this fic I'm all for it….just send me a msg and I'm cool

Yours truly

The Evil known as Kai Lun Mau


	8. 8:

Chapter 7:

In the streets of Smallville two titans clashed, both remnants of a vast civilisation long since destroyed. One the last surviving member of his race, the other a long help prisoner, a creature developed solely for carnage and destruction. Doomsday charged Clark with a burst of speed that momentarily surprised the last son of Krypton launching a wicked right, his massive fist ripping through the air like a missile. Clark still faster than his opponent swerved around the strike and drove his smaller fist into the area around Doomsday's kidneys. The creature bellowed in pain and lashed out it's fist whistling past Clark's face grazing his cheek with one of the bony spurs slicing a gash in Clark's cheek just below the mask. Clark bit back a cry and clenched his hands together driving a double axe handle blow between his adversary's shoulders, dropping Doomsday to its knees. 

Doomsday bellowed his hands digging into the road cracking the tarmac from the pressure. He growled dangerously and reached out grabbing Clark's ankle as the last son drew back his foot to deliver another super powered blow. Clark yelled out in pain as he felt the massive fist close around his foot and yank him off balance. Doomsday stood spinning round Clark's foot in his grasp and he slammed Clark against the side of Lana's ruined SUV. The truck flipped over several times from the force of the blow. Clark lashed out with his free foot trying to make Doomsday release its grip. Doomsday roared in pain as Clark's foot slammed into his shoulder. It shifted its grip and with an overhead swing slammed Clark into the road.

Clark didn't even get time to yell as the road collapsed under him and he vanished into the darkness. Doomsday waited watching the hole in the road, waiting for his enemy to remerge. Doomsday roared raising its arms above its head in victory, once more its opponent had fled before its might. It never even had time to react as the road by its feet exploded upwards and two powerful hands grabbed its legs and pulled it into the darkness.

Lana watched horrified as Clark vanished below the ground, tears rolled down her face from every blow that struck her boyfriend. She waited with baited breath praying he would rise from the hole when she saw the ground around Doomsday's feet erupt into the air and the brief glance of Clark's hands before Doomsday vanished as well. Everything was silent for a few moments before the very ground seems to shudder, all along the deserted street, car and building alarms sounded, triggered by the tremors.

Lana clung to the lamp pole trying desperately to keep her balance and the ground beneath her feet rumbled and shook. Suddenly concrete, tarmac and the remains of lead pipes exploded upwards from the ground like a bomb had went off, the body of Doomsday sailing through the air and smashing straight into the side of a ford pick up bowling the machine over onto its side. Lana bit back a cry of fear as she watched as Clark slowly pulled himself from the hole. His suit was ragged and torn from strikes from Doomsday's exoskeleton and stained red in places from his blood. He stood swaying on his feet as the ruins of the truck were ripped in two by a furious Doomsday.

Doomsday's anger was growing, fuelling its determination to squash this vision of Jor-el. It grabbed the remains of the truck and hurled it at Clark screaming in rage as he followed intent on destroying him. Clark grunted as he raised his arms and caught the truck from the air and swung it like a Louisville slugger baseball bat and slammed all two tons into the charging Doomsday sending the monster through the window of the Fordman's store. 

Doomsday growled and pushed himself free of the rubble and grabbed a hold of a support strut, the concrete shattered and the cast iron girder tore free, snarling he swung it at the blurred form of Clark. Clark ducked under the swing and then rose to drive a powerful blow to Doomsday's lower abdomen lifting the brute off its feet and sending it sailing through several aisles of canned goods and through the wall back into the street. 

Doomsday roared in frustration shaking off the blow and clambered to his feet and started back towards Clark. Clark swung a wicked right hook yet somehow Doomsday ducked beneath the punch and hammered a wicked uppercut into Clark's jaw. Clark blacked out momentarily from the blow and felt himself flying backwards through a glass window and slammed through several glass and wood display cabinets. He groaned as he suddenly felt his blood boiling in his veins, Kryptonite, dear god this was the last thing he needed. Suddenly Jor-el's words came back to him. 

His body ached from the exposure as he rolled over and opened his eyes; he was lying in the jewellery store. Fighting the convulsions his hand closed around the piece of costume jewellery, the bracelet burning his hand. He didn't even get time to scream in pain when Doomsday's massive fist closed around his head and lifted him from the floor before slamming him head first into the wall. The wall crumbled under the blow and blood began to trickle from his mouth and nose, but his grip tightened on the Kryptonite bracelet refusing to drop it. Clark slid down the wall, his blood leaving faint trails on the off white paint. Groaning as the meteorite poisoning spread further through his body. He rolled onto his back just as Doomsday reached down and hoisted him off the ground. 

Doomsday stared down at the last son of Krypton and laughed his growling mockery voice filling the room letting his head fall back he roared. Clarks eyes shot open and the pain cleared in a single moment of clarity as he jammed the bracelet in Doomsday's mouth and hauled off with all his strength slamming his palm into Doomsday's jaw. The jaw slammed shut with a crunch as the Kryptonite bracelet shattered between his teeth and Doomsday involuntarily swallowed dropping Clark in the process.

Doomsday roared in pain, what ever the visage of Jor-el had done it hurt, its insides burned and it could feel its strength fading rapidly. Doomsday shook his head trying to clear the fog in his brain and the burning sensation in his stomach.

Clark rose unsteadily, blood seeping from numerous wounds on his body, his very being ached from the beating he had taken over the course of the afternoon, but when he rose to his feet it was like that rising of the wrath of god. Slowly the meteor poisoning was fading and Clark stared at his enemy. "You aren't going any further."

Lana run down the street towards the Jewellers desperately trying to find out if Clark still lived. `God please, please Clark please come back to me, I need you`… Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran across the street to the store when suddenly a grey and white blur crashed through remains of the window and slammed into the street causing a small crater from the force of the blow. 

"CLARK!"

She watched as the love of her life climb through the remains of the window and walked unsteadily towards a rising Doomsday who seemed to be having problems rising to his own feet. Doomsday roared as pain ripped through his body, his grey skin was lined and tinted with a sickly green. He lashed out at the advancing Clark who caught his fist in his own. Clark grinned in a menacing way as he closed his fist around doomsday's larger fist. Doomsday roared and lashed out with his other hand only to have Clark capture that one as well. Clark strained against the weakening behemoth and tightened his grip squeezing on the bone spurs forcing them together. Doomsday howled in pain as Clark slowly backed him up. Working on a wild hunch Clark raised his foot and brought it down with a resounding crack on the bone spur protruding out of Doomsday's knee. As it Snapped off Doomsday howled in agony as pain roared through the nerves in his leg. He raised his other leg in response slamming the bone spur deep into Clark's side ripping open a ragged gash. Clark stumbled from the unexpected pain, feeling the warmth of his bloody filter through the suit.

Doomsday staggered away from Clark his beady eyes focusing on a rapidly retreating Lana. A hatred that matched that of Doomsday's own hatred for Jor-el blazed through Clark as he sped forward slamming doomsday off his feet taking both champion and villain into the air and bringing them both crashing down once more into the road creating yet another crater. Groggily both fighters rose to their feet.

It had tried to hurt Lana, that thought reverberated back and forth in Clark's mind burning away the fatigue and the forcing him to bury the pain he was in. Heat poured from his eyes and he opened up his heat vision full throttle causing Lana who was several metres away to flinch at the heat. Even at that distance it felt like she was standing next to a blast furnace. Doomsday staggered under the intense blast of heat, his grey green hide beginning to sear and blister. Bellowing in pain Doomsday lashed out once more striking Clark across the face laying open his cheek once more and causing the heat vision to veer off course igniting a red VW beetle which exploded showering both combatants with debris. Both warriors stood swaying on their feet from the prolonged battle. Doomsday's eyes were cloudy and unfocused whilst Clarks face was so badly swollen that the mask he wore shielding his eyes barely covered his face. He could feel the power boost from his father fading and he knew he had only one chance left, to throw everything he had into one last mighty blow. Clark knew what was at stake, he knew he had to stop this monster here and now, for Pete and Chloe, his parents and for Lana. He would die before he let this creature loose upon her.

Heart pounding in his ears Clark threw himself one last time at his enemy, just as Doomsday once more threw a thunderous blow at him. Both blows connected at the same moment and the shockwave rocketed through the town causing windows to smash and car alarms to start. Doomsday's head snapped to the side with a sickening crack as his massive frame spun three hundred and sixty degrees before he fell to the ground and did not move. Doomsday's blow struck with such force that Clark's head rocked backwards and he staggered before falling to his knee's in a slow collapse before falling face first and lay still…

TBC….

AN: EVIL I tell you EVIL!!!!

Yours truly the ever annoying Kai Lun Mau


	9. 9:

Chapter 8:

Lana walked unsteadily towards the prone form of her boyfriend as he lay there face down in the ruined crater in the street. She kneeled not even noticing the pain as pieces of broken concrete dug into her knee's and in a kind of dream gently lifted gripped Clarks shoulders and turned him over. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she took in the sight of his battered and bleeding face, her fingers softly tracing the swollen lumps and bruises. "It's ok now Clark, you stopped him, you saved us just like you always do." She tried to lift the mask from his face so she could look into his eyes but it wouldn't come off. She leaned down and softly pressed her lips to his her tears spilling from her cheeks to his face as she did. "Please Clark, please get up." She sobbed as she watched the rising and falling of his chest as she hugged him tightly to her. 

In the distance sirens could be heard coming closer, fire trucks, police and ambulances, all coming and all far to late. She was sure how long she sat there for and she wasn't even aware of the arrival of the ambulance.

"Miss, you need medical attention, so does he, come with us ok."

"NO!" Lana's yells reverberated round the street as she clung tighter to Clark's body. I'm not leaving him, I'm not!"

The paramedic shook his head he knew the signs and the girl was slipping into shock. He popped open his emergency case removed a syringe with a sedative. Lionel Luthor wanted this guy transported to Heli-pad and he had paid handsomely for it. He quickly stuck the needle into Lana's arm and depressed the plunger.

Lana yelped at the pain and turned to face the paramedic. "What d-did you d-do." She shook her head trying to shake off the feeling of sleep overcoming her.

"It's a sedative miss, don't worry you're going to be just fine." The paramedic caught her as she slumped forward and gestured to one of the other ambulance's crews. "Get her to the hospital, we'll take care of this guy!"

Nodding the men bundled Lana onto a stretcher and placed her in the back of their ambulance and slammed the door shut. The Paramedic smirked as he and his partner lifted the white and Silver clad guy on a stretcher and wheeled him towards the ambulance.

"Hey! Hold up there." 

The two guys turned and looked as the Sheriff jogged beside them. "Where do you think you're going with him?"

"He needs immediate medical attention sheriff, there is a chopper waiting at Smallville medical to transport him to Metropolis general."

Sheriff Adams shook her head. "Oh no, this boys not leaving town, he can get medical attention here, I got questions for this masked man." She climbed into the back of ambulance and looked at the paramedics. "Well?"

Shaking their heads the men loaded the stretcher and slammed the door shut. The paramedic pulled out his cell phone and hit quick dial. "Mister Luthor there has been a development."

****************

_*Smallville General Hospital 2 days later*_

Doctor Jensen just glared at the man standing in front of him. "Mr Luthor you must understand, this young man is in no state to be transported anywhere, his wounds are severe. He has multiple broken bones, lacerations and contusions, he should be dead by now." Jensen shook his head. "I can't authorise a move for him. Hell we can't even remove his outfit so we have no way of making a clear identification until he wakes up"

Lionel glared at the Doctor. "This young man single handed stopped a creature that tore apart my factory, the list of things that eye witnesses claimed they saw this young man do is phenomenal." He folded his hands behind his back and stared down at Jensen. "He must be taken immediately to Star Labs where he can be studied and treated. He's not Human doctor."

Jensen jabbed a finger into Lionel's chest. "I couldn't care if he was an alien Mr Luthor, my patient is not leaving this hospital without the proper authorisations. Now if you'll excuse me I have a hospital full of your own employee's."

"Fine Doctor, you want to play that game then we will." Lionel turned to his assistant. "Get me the President."

Around the corner leaning against the wall Pete Ross swore before he started walking away quickly.

_****************_

_*Kent family Kitchen*_

The porch door swung open and a tired and frustrated Pete made his way inside and sat down on a kitchen stool and looked at the expectant faces waiting for him. "I'm sorry guy's Lionel's got the floor to Clarks room watched on every possible angle. The good news is that Clarks funky outfit is refusing to co-operate so the docs or the cops can't ID him"

Martha looked at her husband. "God Jonathon what are we going to do." She shook her head fighting the tears the threatened to fall. Jonathon sighed as he stood and wrapped his wife in a tender hug.

"He'll be fine, like Pete says the suit is protecting his identity and once he heals and he wakes up you know nothing will stop Clark from getting out of there. We just got to wait."

"There is a problem, Luthor was calling the President when I left, he's trying to get federal permission to take Clark to place called Star Labs for testing. We don't have time to wait for Clark to wake up."

"Then we go and get him."

The three turned to the door where Lana stood leaning against the doorframe, her eyes red from shed tears but a determined expression on her face. "I'm not leaving him to Lionel Luthor."

"But Lana how do you expect to get to him surrounded by guards, it's impossible."

Lana looked at Pete as he spoke. "Because Clark would do it for us, powers or not." She looked at all three of them before walking in and taking a seat on a stool. "Here is what we will do."

TBC…

AN: Well one maybe two chapters left to go, not sure personally but hey all good things come to an end sooner or later and I really, really hope you all are enjoying this. But PLEASE, PLEASE people review, if you liked it great, if you hate it review and tell me why, just no Flames!

Yours truly

The Evil and insane Kai Lun Mau


End file.
